SuperBall with SuperCat
by technosurgeon55
Summary: Cat can't go by herself to the Holiday ball, so she invites Kara. Or, rather, invites Supergirl. What happens when they dance?


"Kara, cancel whatever you have planned for tonight. We have a ball to attend," Cat Grant called from her office.

"A, A ball Ms. Grant?" Kara questioned, confused.

"Well, normally I'd just go alone, since I'm important enough by myself, or not attend. After all, events like these are a waste of time. But, there will be important people from all over the city there, so I must go. Plus, it would look bad if I went alone, with this being the holidays and all. So, you, or rather, Supergirl, will be accompanying me." Cat explained.

"But Ms. Grant-" Kara started.

"No buts. No one will recognize you. Their eyes will probably all be on me, anyway. Now, grab the outfit that I've picked out for you on the couch and go change. Now!" Cat ordered when she saw Kara fail to move.

Scrambling away with the clothes quickly, Kara ran to change in the bathroom.

It seemed Ms. Grant had picked out a deep blue dress the exact color of her suit and some tall heels that Kara knew she wasn't going to be able to walk quite right in.

Nevertheless, she quickly changed and hobbled down to the elevator. She got in the limo, nervous for what lay ahead. That feeling tripled when she notice what Cat was wearing.

With a dark red dress on that's neckline left little up to the imagination and stilettos that made her legs look like they went on for days, Cat looked stunning. Realizing she was staring Kara looked away, thankful for her makeup, which was hiding a slight blush. Suddenly, butterflies far stronger than the ones she got around James starts fluttering in her stomach.

"When we get there, don't do anything embarrassing. Your there to improve my image, not tarnish yours further!" Cat quipped, breaking the silence.

In truth, Cat wasn't worried about anything Kara would do. She was anxious about herself. It was easier when she was able to put Kara at a distance. Over the past few weeks, though, that became very difficult to do. She was seeing Kara in a whole new light. As the days passed, she tried messing up Kara's name more and more to see if that would help. It didn't. She knew it was wrong, but gradually, she found herself carrying caring less about that and more about Kara. Kara is her younger assistant, but if sure felt the same, it wasn't taking advantage of her. Cat don't notice Kara starting at her, since she was staring at Kara. Cat wasn't sure how long she could restrain from kissing her.

The ride was short, thankfully, and they both got out of the limo quickly. Cat instantly notice Kara wobbling around when walking in her heels.

"For god sake, Kara, I thought Supergirl had a better sense of gravity than that!" Cat tutted, "Just grab my arm before you trip!"

Instantly, Kara complied. Both felt a jolt run through their bodies at the contact. Neither, though, had much time to think about it.

For, just a second later, a reporter shouted "Cat Grant is with Supergirl!" and all eyes were on them. This ignited a buzz of questions.

Cat and Kara walked quickly inside to avoid confrontation, but both had the same favorite question that they both secretly wanted to say yes to- "Are you dating?"

Once inside, eyes were still on them.

"Supergirl, I don't have anyone to talk to at the moment. Would you care of dance?" Cat questioned, knowing she was treading on danger ousted waters.

"Sure, Ms. Grant," Kara replied quickly.

"Drop the formalities. Here, at this ball, I'm Cat and you are Supergirl," Cat informed.

"Okay, Cat" Kara tested. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. Kara could get used to calling her Cat.

Slowly, Cat led Kara to the dance floor right as a new slow song started playing. Kara, unfortunately, hadn't gotten quite used to her new shoes yet. During the middle of the song, she slipped forward, bumped noses with Cat, and their lips brushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cat! I slipped," Kara said.

"I know, but I didn't," Cat smirked.

She wrapped a hand around to the back of Kara's neck and crashed their lips together. Her tongue begged for entry, and who was Kara to deny Cat? They felt the heat of each other's mouths, deepened the kiss, and both smiled into it. The only thing that pulled them apart was the need for oxygen. Shocked faces stared but all they could see was each other.

"Want to take this somewhere more private?" Cat questioned.

Kara smiled and once again allowed herself to be led away by Cat Grant, her Cat.


End file.
